Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet is a cook, co-host, and sidekick to Chris McLean on Total Drama: My Way. He is the only other major member of the staff besides Chris to be featured on the show. Chef Hatchet then gets a job as main host in the spinoff series Dash 4 Cash, as he hosts Season 1's entirety. That is, however, until he gets arrested in the finale episode, The City of a Million Dollars, for stealing the $1,000,000. Personality Chef Hatchet is the aggressive sidekick of Total Drama: My Way host Chris. He provides the meals for the contestants, disgusting slop which has been slammed by all but a few competitors, but even they have complained about it at one point or another. However, some episodes have suggested that Chef actually does have exceptional kitchen skills. He is also equally unconcerned about the teenagers' well-being. Chef is bigger, louder, and much more confrontational and intimidating than his counterpart, who prefers a different outlet of striking fear into the contestants. Although he and Chris are friends, they have had more than their share of negative interactions throughout the series. Chris's selfishness and neglect of the competitors will sometimes be duplicated in his treatment of Chef. Chef is not at all hesitant to call the other out and, in some instances, he has threatened or come close to leaving the show because of it. Chris is always extremely against this idea. Chef is multi-talented, having been seen doing many things skillfully while Chris introduces challenges. Total Drama Island: My Way Chef is first seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, where he is introduced as the camp's loud, tough, somewhat aggressive, and highly unpleasant chef. According to himself, he serves food three times a day and the campers have to eat it three times a day. Chef quickly gets annoyed at Harold's requests for sugar, due to his condition and how Owen comments on his cooking. He becomes furious when Geoff suggests that they order pizza instead of eating Chef's own cooked food. In response, Chef throws a knife at Geoff, narrowly missing him and hitting the wall behind him. Chef is seen in a flashback in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, back to the time when he was testing the cliff dive challenge for Chris. Chef tells Chris that he isn't an intern, to which Chris replies that since all the interns were injured, Chef is required to act as one. He is seen jumping into the water and then sprinting out of it as quickly as possible to avoid the sharks. Total Drama Action: My Way In Monster Cash, Chef is first seen during Chris's tour through the abandoned film lot. He is seen chasing a raccoon out of the craft services tent, trying to use it as dinner for the contestants. Later, he is seen controlling the monster that will chase the contestants around. When he picks up Justin, he lets him down gently into the Bounce-House castle, saying that he was "hot." When trying to pick up Owen, the monster's arm short-circuits, due to Owen's weight. Later, when the girls are celebrating their "win" when Owen picks the smashed trailer, Chef evens up the odds by smashing the other one as well. He is lastly seen rebuilding them. Total Drama World Tour: My Way In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Chef is revealed to be the pilot of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. However, he doesn't seem to be trained enough and is also shown to be inept in doing so, as he catches a lot of turbulence throughout the episode. Chef is shown in Heather's cockpit confessional in which he constantly interrupts Heather by making suggestive comments about Alejandro, such as saying that he is "deliciously seductive" and "a pretty good looking guy to boot". Chef appears briefly in the first musical number, Come Fly With Us, replying to Heather asking if he knew how to steer the plane with, "I try." After the musical number, Chef tells the contestants that they have arrived in Egypt through the P.A system, and calls the musical numbers a bad idea, even though he had come up with the idea for the music in the season. Total Drama Revenge of the Island: My Way In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef is seen sitting next to Chris, laughing at Owen's misfortune. Earlier, he passed out rewards, but got hurt in the process. Lightning laughed, he threw a hacksaw at him. Jo laughed, he threw a trampoline at her. At the elimination ceremony, he is seen with his biohazardous-safe suit while holding the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. During Truth or Laser Shark, Chris and Chef were seen watching the contestants compete in the challenge, live on television. When the Mutant Maggots won, Chef came out to deliver them some McLean Brand Soaps. Total Drama Pahkitew Island: My Way In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef visits Chris for the first time in one year in prison, giving him his contract to host a new season. Total Drama All Stars: My Way In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef visits Chris for the first time in one year in prison, giving him his contract to host a new season. Total Drama Periculum Falls/Returns/Concluding Catastrophe Chef appears as the pilot of the zeppelin carrying the new contestants in So, Uh This Is My Team?. He soon finds out he is just as doomed as everyone else when Chris blows it up, leading him to take a parachute and jump out, only to discover he doesn't have a parachute and gets meat instead. When Chris announces the team names and discovers some mistranslations, he criticizes Chef for using a free online translator. Chef then appears as part of the challenge, firing a tennis ball gun at the campers, until Sky spoils his fun by hitting a tennis ball back at him. Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef visits Chris for the first time in one year in prison, giving him his contract to host a new season. Trivia Comparisons *Chef is one of two characters in the Total Drama franchise to not have their first name revealed, the others being Sanders. Miscellaneous *The only seasons Chef did not host at least one episode were Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Gallery Category:Hosts Category:Characters